I'll Never Give Up Hope/Transcript
Previously on Legacies : HOPE: My name is Hope Mikaelson. The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like me. Vampires, werewolves, witches and everything in between. : HOPE: What happened? : ALARIC: Landon took a knife. Now monsters that shouldn't exist have been coming after it ever since. : LANDON: What's Malivore? : HOPE: It's a hell dimension that consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscience. : LIZZIE: Dad? Do you think I'm broken? : Alaric: There's something that happens to twins like you and Josie. When you turn 22, the Gemini must merge. : JOSIE: So, one of us is gonna have to kill - the other one? : ALARIC: I failed you. The honor council will convene to decide whether I should remain as your headmaster. : MG: I can't control it. : ALARIC: We've been wondering if he's supernatural. You ever heard of the legend of the phoenix? : MG: I can't control myself. : HOPE: Use this. Only catch is, you can't turn yourself back. : CLARKE: Our father is Malivore, the most powerful monster ever to walk the Earth. : LANDON: Our father? : HOPE: And now Malivore's gonna rise unless I stop him. Because once I toss myself into that pit, no one at school will remember me, including you. Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted : DORIAN: Over there. : PEDRO: Hi, little brother. : GIRL: See you in September. : LANDON: At the Salvatore School, the end of the year means different things to different people. For some it's about reunions. To others it means saying goodbye. Summer is a time to set out on new adventures, see the world, to grow in ways you never imagined. Everyone moves on. : MG: Milton. : LANDON: Except for those who have nowhere to go, the ones like me. My name is Landon Kirby. All I've ever wanted to know is where I come from, to have a home, a family, to be special. Recently, I got all of it. So why do I feel like nothing's changed? Somehow it feels like the most important piece of my life is missing. I know I need to keep searching for answers because as far as I can tell, being immortal means being alone. And being alone is hopeless. Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Josie & Lizzie's Room) : JOSIE: Mom didn't tell you anything else about this thing? : LIZZIE: Only that it's called an Ascendant, and you and I made it with Aunt Bonnie when we were five. : JOSIE: Does it have anything to do with the Merge? : LIZZIE: I don't know. She's being cagey about it. I... Sorry. Mom almost busted me. : JOSIE: You know, we can Facechat like normal people. : LIZZIE: We aren't normal. And we need to keep our magic sharp over the summer. : JOSIE: How is therapy going? : LIZZIE: Fine. There is this sexy Swedish guy whose session is after me on Tuesdays. I think he's Swedish. Maybe Polish. Anyway, it doesn't matter. He is hot and crazy, and the language barrier will make it impossible for us to communicate. Just how I like it. : JOSIE: You should really work on that. : LIZZIE: I'll add it to the list of broken pieces to glue together. What about you? Any hot summer dates? : JOSIE: Dad's been, like, my life plus-one ever since he got the headmaster boot. I honestly think he's going through a midlife crisis. : LIZZIE: Gross. Hair growth? : JOSIE: Bushy. : LIZZIE: Lady prospects? : JOSIE: Lacking. : LIZZIE: Are you not having any fun at all? What about Wee Willie Winkle? : JOSIE: Landon's been keeping to himself mostly. He's always off with Raf. : LIZZIE: So ditch it all and come to Europe. : JOSIE: I can't. I don't want to leave Dad alone. I'm honestly kind of worried he's gonna go out and buy a tiny red car. : LIZZIE: I thought we were taking strides to be less codependent. : JOSIE: We are. But there's codependent and then there's leaving Dad with his alarming mustache growth. : LIZZIE: Oh, gross. : JOSIE: Yeah. Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Front Gate & Classroom) : DORIAN: Can I help you? : ALARIC: It's me, Dorian. :CLASSROOM : ALARIC: So how is the headmaster search going? : DORIAN: Caroline's narrowing it down. : ALARIC: I really appreciate you loaning me this stuff. : ALARIC: I'm headed to Georgia tomorrow. I'm gonna do another round of forensic testing on the Malivore pit. If I learn anything new, I'll-I'll let you know. I know I may have gotten heated over the vote. : DORIAN: You did. : ALARIC: Yeah, okay, I probably overreacted. : DORIAN: You may have. : ALARIC: Well, I just wasn't expecting that you'd keep your vote a secret. : DORIAN: It was a secret ballot, Ric. : ALARIC: Yeah. Of course. But between you, Josie, Kaleb and Jed voting, I'm still wondering how three to one happened. Yeah, I just assumed I could count on your vote. : DORIAN: Good luck, Ric. I really hope you find what you're looking for. :OUTSIDE : LANDON: Dr. Saltzman. : ALARIC: Long time no see. I see Raf is eating better than I am. : LANDON: Yeah, well, you get stuck in permanent wolf form, and you, too, can hit the all-you-can-eat meat buffet. : ALARIC: Yeah. Any luck finding a spell to turn him back? : LANDON: I'm working on it. Any luck figuring out why I can't remember destroying the Malivore pit? : ALARIC: I'm working on it. Everything else good? : LANDON: Totally. Here's to success. Atlanta, Georgia : KALEB: Sing to me, baby. That's what I like to hear. Sing to me like a vamp without his Daylight Ring on a hot Georgia summer day. Mmm. You're supposed to be taking notes. : MG: Didn't seem necessary with you narrating the whole deal. : KALEB: Narration goes one way. What you heard was a conversation. : MG: With your meat? : KALEB: Meat's got a name, okay, same as you. This is Gertrude. My crazy Uncle Earl, he owns a farm outside the city. I was there the day she was born. : MG: That's dark, dude. : KALEB: It's the circle of life, man. All natural. What ain't natural is you over there pouting. : MG: If you say so. : KALEB: No, I know so. Look, you're about to have the best summer of your life. All right? : MG: I appreciate everything that you're doing for me, Kaleb. I really do. But it doesn't change the fact that I miss my family, even if they suck. Or that I went full superhero and then school ended just when Lizzie Saltzman - thought I was cool. : KALEB: We don't say that name, okay? Don't even fix your mouth to say Li none of that. Okay? It's like I was saying before, I'm your family now. Which means that my family is your family, too. Which also means that you must start practicing for the cook-off that happens on this rooftop every Fourth of July. Because this year, we're beating my crazy-ass uncle at his own game. All right? : MG: Okay. : KALEB: Okay. Now you take some fresh animal blood. Take in this gorgeous view. Take a deep breath. Yeah. Best summer of our lives. Yeah, bro. Mmm. Mmm. Oh, that's straight Gertrude right there. Yeah, yeah, that-that's her. Hideout : LANDON: I suck at this. My best friend used to say he'd rather starve than eat anything I tried to make, but you already know that. That's good. I know you're in there, Raf. I'm gonna find a way to get you back, and then everything will be good again, okay? I'll never give up hope. Malivore : HOPE: Hello? Post tenebras spero lucem. : CLARKE: Fancy meeting you here. : HOPE: Whoa. What the hell are you doing here? : CLARKE: Saving your life, obviously. : HOPE: No. I'm supposed to be in-in peace. Okay, you are not peace. In fact, you're the opposite of peace. So, where are we? : CLARKE: Come on. Do the math. : HOPE: Okay, there are freaky cyclones and blinding lights and you're here. Oh, my God, we're in hell. : CLARKE: No such thing. I think. Go on. Take your best guess. : HOPE: No. : CLARKE: Why not? : HOPE: Because I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of telling me that I failed. : CLARKE: You mean you don't want to hear you're in the Blackness? That you've been consumed by Malivore? : HOPE: No. : CLARKE: You don't want me to point out that all your romantic heroics were for nada? That the big bad lives to see another day and all your friends have forgotten you ever existed? : HOPE: Stop talking. If I were you, I'd make peace with that. : CLARKE: Hope. Wait. I can help you. : HOPE: I don't see how. : CLARKE: I spent years inside this place, and while you cannonballing into the belly of Malivore didn't seem to destroy him, it has changed things, so stop being a dick to me and maybe I'll elaborate. : HOPE: Okay. I'm partially listening. : CLARKE: Every creature consumed by my father used to exist here in total isolation, but here we are, talking to each other. Your presence here has somehow opened the cell doors. If it can do that, maybe there's a way for us to escape. So what do you say? Partners? : HOPE: Pass. : CLARKE: You are such a child. No wonder you failed. : HOPE: Says the guy whose entire life has been about failing Daddy. I don't trust you, okay? And I never will. You're the one who brought me into this mess. : CLARKE: If you'd just let me meat-puppet my loser little brother, then we wouldn't even be in... : HOPE: Imitantor pupulis. : CLARKE: Not again. : HOPE: Your old friend, the mimic spell. You will do anything I intend you to do, and it is my intention that this is the last conversation we will ever have. If I were you, I'd make peace with that. Hideout : LANDON: So I should probably tell you I moved rooms last month. Ours was getting painted, and I figured I'd move back in once you were, you know, you again. But if for any reason you become you while I'm out, like, looking for ways to help you become you, I just didn't want you to go back and see that I wasn't in our room anymore and think that I bailed on you, because I would never do that, obviously. And this ain't so bad, right? I mean, I know it's taking a lot longer for us to get you out of this mess than we both hoped, but you got your own wolf den. We do movie nights. Happy Fourth of July, buddy. Mystic Falls Grill : ALARIC: I mean, there were at least two other people with Landon the night Malivore was destroyed. They left fibers, footprints, hair. I just don't know who they were. : JOSIE: Isn't that the point? If somebody went into the Malivore pit, they'd be erased from our memories. : ALARIC: Yeah, well, that's what's haunting me. : JOSIE: Who have we forgotten? : ALARIC: It couldn't have been anybody we've known. There'd be keepsakes, photos, an empty bed somewhere. : JOSIE: Well, whoever they were, they were important to somebody. So, Dad, I was actually hoping we could talk about the Ascendant, what it has to do with the Merge. : ALARIC: Wait, is that Landon right there? : LANDON: I've had my head buried in books for weeks, nothing on how to turn a wolf back into a human. I keep hitting dead end after dead end. : JOSIE: Join the club. : ALARIC: Hey. : JOSIE: Landon, can you ask my dad why he won't give me answers to my very simple questions on how my sister and I can survive past the age of 22? : ALARIC: That's because your dad doesn't have any answers he's able to give you. That's why, sweetheart. : JOSIE: Able to or willing? : ALARIC: Look, there is nothing about the Ascendant you need to know. : JOSIE: Then why do you flinch every time I bring it up? : ALARIC: Because it has nothing to do with the Merge, Josette, so let's just drop it, okay? : LANDON: I'm gonna head back to campus. : JOSIE: Whoa, what about the fireworks? Oh, I'm worried they might scare Raf. You know, I don't want him to be alone. : LANDON: Oh, I'm worried they might scare Raf. You know, I don't want him to be alone. : JOSIE: I'll come with you. I'm suddenly not in the mood to celebrate anything, much less independence. Atlanta, Georgia : KYM: Okay, Daisy, today's the big day, so think tender thoughts. Embrace this dry rub, become one with it, and thanks for, like, dying for us and stuff, you know? : MG: You talking to your meat? : KYM: Nah, that'd, that'd, that'd be weird, right? : MG: Be weird if you didn't. : KYM: A great steak's like a plant. You love on it and it shows. : MG: What should I say? : KYM: Well, you can start by telling me your name. : MG: Milton. : KYM: Your daddy hate you or something? : MG: Not until recently, but my friends call me MG. : KYM: Huh. Then it's nice to meet you, Milton. It's time to flip Daisy. You can tell by the color of the smoke, like when they're electing a new pope. Okay. : MG: All right. Malivore : CLARKE: Hope. We can work this out. Don't do this to me. Listen to me, whatever this is, it's gonna destroy you. It'll rip you apart. Please break the spell so I can help you. Hope! You're welcome. Oh, crap. Docks : JOSIE: I changed my mind about the fireworks. : LANDON: It's not a big deal. : JOSIE: Who do you think you're talking to? My sister is the queen of self-harm. I know it when I see it. : LANDON: I'm not harming myself because I can't be harmed. : JOSIE: That's the point. Where, in any of your phoenix research, does it say that the number of times that you can resurrect is infinite? : LANDON:Where does it say it isn't? : JOSIE: Hurting yourself doesn't make anything better. It never does. : LANDON: You're right. Maybe I should focus on other people's problems instead of my own. That's not what I'm doing. : JOSIE: That's a lie. : LANDON: How do you know? : JOSIE: Because when you lie as often as I used to, you develop a gut feeling. I just know. : LANDON: Okay. What are we supposed to do? : JOSIE: You tell me. Because, to be honest with you, I'm kind of at a loss. Maybe we should both stop worrying so much about dying. Start living a little? Atlanta, Georgia : Kaleb: Oh. Mm. : MG: Hey, Kaleb. Relax, Special K. It's just barbecue. Now, look here, I stood by you when I thought you murdered one of our friends. : Kaleb: But you say something stupid like that again, we ain't brothers, man. : MG: Okay. : Kaleb: Damn. Another vote for my creepy-ass uncle. : UNCLE EARL: I'm Earl. : MG: Uh, - Milton, Milton Greasley. : UNCLE EARL: That's right. I heard about you. : MG: Good things, I hope. : UNCLE EARL: Yeah, bloodsucker, all good. : Kaleb: You got his ass. : UNCLE EARL: Hey, I tried your meat. : Kaleb: Yeah? : UNCLE EARL: Solid second place. See you on the podium. Yeah, but this time you'll be looking up. : MG: Do you really think we can win? : Kaleb: Hell no, man. I know we can. It's like I've been saying: best summer ever. Look at this. : MG: Um, about that, I may have found someone. : Kaleb: That's what's up. : MG: Yeah. : Kaleb: She here? : MG: Yeah. : Kaleb: Oh, which one? : MG: Uh, orange top. Boom. : Kaleb: Best summer Never. You're talking about Kym? : MG: Is-is that her, is that her name? : Kaleb: MG, are you kidding me? I've told you a million stories about Kym. : MG: Kym. I... Your sister? Th-The who was away, building houses for homeless people? - And without all of that? : Kaleb: Mm-hmm. Look, man, have all the summer fun you want. Just don't be having it with her. Category:Transcripts